


hot for the teacher

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas is 30, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dean Winchester, bordering noncon, dean is 18, dubcon, spn kink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean's too cool for school (well, college), but he's heard good things about the Classics course. Specifically about the hot professor. Castiel is all big blue eyes, ruffled sex hair, glasses and tight waistcoats and Dean is determined that someone should take that hot ass over that desk and it's sure as fuck going to be him.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/157542.html?thread=47521894#t47521894
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	hot for the teacher

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: dubcon, bordering noncon. it's been tagged just to be safe  
> Kinks: age difference, student-teacher (professor), top dean/bottom cas, dirty talk, a little d/s tones

There wasn’t a lot that caught Dean’s attention, especially anything involving school. In high school, he liked to make it a habit to skip classes or catch up on sleep. He had been in the principal’s office probably more than in an actual classroom. Dean grinned as he leaned back on his chair. Those were good times. Dean figured college would be more or less the same. He was really only here because dad gave him an ultimatum. It was either college or getting kicked out and having to find a job and place to stay. 

College was just the lesser of two evils. So Dean searched hard online for courses that would interest him a couple weeks prior. Usually he wouldn’t give a course like this (Classics, really?) the time of day but he asked some of his friends who already started college and they all gave him a list on which courses he should take for a variety of reasons. Classics was surprisingly a common class on the lists he got. So he figured he had nothing to lose and signed up for it along with one other course.

At least dad was happy when he saw Dean put some effort into his life.

Dean watched quietly as his other peers started to flood in. He grinned when he saw a couple pretty girls walk in a group. They all giggled and blushed when he sent them a wink and made a show to check them out. What could Dean say? He was a class act.

Another five minutes went by and more than half of the class was already here. The class didn’t start for another ten minutes. Dean took out one of the books that was required for the class, figuring he could just skim a couple passages before class started. He wasn’t even done scanning the first page and he was already a little bored, his interest dipping, and distantly he wondered why his friends recommended this class.

Then the professor came in and suddenly Dean was putting his book away, sitting up a bit more in his seat as he got a good look. The man had dark messy hair and blue eyes and glasses and he wore a black waistcoat that hugged his body-he was the epitome of the classic literature professor stereotype. If Dean didn’t have a type before, he would say Professor Novak was definitely it. 

Then Novak said, “Good morning, class. My name is Castiel Novak. I will be your professor for the Classics course. You may call me Cas.” And his voice, deep and rumbling, was doing wonders for Dean’s arousal. Yeah, Cas was a walking wet dream.

Time passed in a blur. Dean had a hard time keeping up with anything Cas was saying, though if he was being honest with himself, frankly he didn’t give a damn. He was perfectly happy with just watching his hot as hell professor move his sinful lips. Like who wouldn’t want to kiss those? They were made to be kissed.

As Cas droned on about classic literature, Dean found himself doodling in his notebook. 

Class was already over by the time Dean found himself drawing a mini comic that starred Dean and Cas where they were making out on the professor’s desk. His classmates all packed up and left the classroom by the time he looked up. Dean closed his notebook with a grin as Cas settled down at his desk to go over whatever paperwork professors had at the start of the semester.

“Hey, professor,” Dean said, sauntering over.

Cas looked up, surprised to see Dean was still lingering in the room. He smiled softly, before adjusting his glasses. “Hello, Dean, was it?” Dean nodded. “Is there something you need?”

“Yeah, there is actually,” Dean said, licking his lips. God Cas was hot, just sitting there, with that adorable confused frown on his face as he studied Dean closely. Dean walked over to close and lock the door. “See, professor, I was really having trouble understanding in your class today. I think I may need a second lesson.”

“What do you mean, Dean?” Cas asked, standing up now. He wondered why Dean needed to close and lock them in. “Didn’t you take notes? I thought I saw you writing something in your notebook earlier today.”

Dean chuckled. Yeah those were definitely notes alright. He went over to grab his notebook and showed Cas the pictures. He watched as Cas turned red with embarrassment. Huh. What a good look on him.

“Yeah, these are pretty good notes, right? I’m gonna ace whatever test you’ve got up your sleeve,” Dean said. He pointed to a comic strip that had them making out on his desk. “I think this one’s gotta score pretty high. Took me a lot of effort. And this one is my favorite,” he pointed to the bottom comic with him fucking Cas from behind over Cas’ desk. Cas took a stumbling step back, his face caught between surprise and arousal.

Dean grinned and slowly walked over to his professor, like a cat about to pounce a mouse. Oh yeah. If all professors were like Cas Novak, he was sure he could come around to college. 

“Those are um some interesting drawings,” Cas said. His cheeks still felt hot and he squirmed as Dean closed the gap between them. He couldn’t deny that Dean Winchester was one of the hottest students he ever had in his class, but he could get in some serious trouble if anyone caught them in such a compromising position. Still, little Cas was definitely interested now that Dean was in such close proximity.

Cas let out a loud gasp as suddenly Dean shot his hand out and started to palm Cas’ dick through his achingly tight pants. Cas could feel Dean’s hot breath against his ear as he leaned over Cas, enjoying the little gasps and pants he was making. This was wrong and they could get caught. Cas could lose his job. At the same time though, he had to concede it felt good and he hadn’t been with anyone for so long now.

“Relax, professor,” Dean said quietly. He was slowly herding him to Cas’ desk, still palming his dick. Cas let out a low moan. He couldn’t help himself. He was weak. “Bet you haven’t gotten laid in a while, huh?” Dean was whispering in his ear.

Cas could barely hear him over his own groans of pleasure, trying to chase the ecstasy of release. Dean grinned behind Cas, before trailing butterfly kisses down his neck as he leaned Cas over the desk. Cas had to place both his hands on top to keep from tipping over. Dean unbuckled Cas’ belt with one hand and tugged it off. He let it drop to the floor before casually pulling Cas’ pants down. “I’m gonna make it so good for you,” Dean murmured into Cas’ neck. “I’ll make it so good, you won’t be able to fucking stand and teach the class for the rest of the week.”

Cas moaned at the idea of Dean fucking him over the desk so hard he would be feeling it for a week. “Bet you’re thinking about it right now,” Dean said, continuing to rub his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers. Cas let out a small gasp as he felt himself about to come. Dean paused and smirked, “You’re about to come, aren’t you?” He gripped his dick tightly, and Cas groaned at the unexpected pain. 

“Just...let me come, Dean,” Cas managed to say. His brain wasn’t functioning properly right now. “Please,” he begged when Dean didn’t move.

He could feel Dean shake his head and grin. “What will you let me do to you if I let you come, professor?” 

Cas blinked. He licked his lips, they suddenly felt dry. He felt like he was going to regret asking this but… “What would you like to do to me, Dean?”

“Well,” Dean began, drawing out the word as he pretended to think about it, “for starters, I think you’re wearing far too much clothes.” Cas managed to take off his coat and sweater with Dean’s help. Cas, now completely naked, shivered at the sudden chill of the room. He forgot how cold the school could get. “That’s much better,” Dean purred in his ear.

“Now I think I’m going to fuck your ass and you’re going to let me, Professor Novak, and you’ll let me come in your ass and if you’re a good boy and take it, I’ll let you come after I’m done,” Dean said cheerfully.

Cas shouldn’t like the idea as much as he did. He was the professor and Dean was his student. But he really wanted to orgasm soon and Dean told him he could if Cas let him fuck him. So Cas didn’t see any other choice. And he couldn’t exactly deny that he wanted this as badly as Dean apparently did.

“Nod your head if you consent to all this,” Dean told him.

Cas nodded with no hesitations.

“Ok then, open your mouth for me,” Dean said. Cas did as instructed and Dean popped in a couple of fingers. “Lick them. Get them as wet as possible.” Cas did so, licking and sucking on the fingers in his mouth. “Good. Good boy.” Dean pulled his fingers back after a few minutes.

Cas could feel his heart racing as Dean spread his ass-cheeks and started to probe his hole. He gasped as Dean slowly pushed a finger in. Even with the saliva it hurt. “Relax for me,” Dean murmured. Cas forced himself to relax, reminding himself it’ll get better. It still burned. Cas blinked back tears as Dean pushed his finger in further. God he was acting like a goddamn virgin. “Calm down, Cas,” Dean whispered. It was the first time Dean said his name. Cas couldn’t help the sharp gasp that came out, involuntarily clenching down even more. “You’re clenching down real tight. How are you gonna take my dick if you can’t take one finger?”

Cas felt his face heat up at the thought. Dean was right. He tried harder to relax and Dean was able to push his finger as far as it could go. “Good,” Dean praised. His other hand came up and brushed Cas’ hair softly. “That’s good. You’re doing real good, Cas.” Dean started to slowly pull out. Then his finger dipped back in. Dean began a slow rhythm as he fingered Cas.

As Cas was getting used to the intrusion, Dean added another finger, then another. He was three fingers in and Cas fought against the burning stretching sensation that threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to cry.

“It’s ok, Cas. Shh, I’m almost done prepping you,” Dean soothed.

Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard Dean unzip his jeans and suddenly something big and hard was pushing in. Cas gasped at the intrusion as Dean groaned. God it felt good to be sliding into Cas. He had imagined doing this all class. 

Oh god he was even tighter than imagined. Dean let out another groan in pleasure as he slowly, agonizingly, pushed in. He heard Cas whimper under him. Dean gripped his professor’s hair for purchase. “You’re so much tighter than I expected,” Dean said. “Like tighter than a virgin. You’re so perfect, Cas.”

“Dean, please,” Cas said. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for at this point. It hurt and yet it felt good. Cas was lost in the pain and pleasures of sex.

“Yeah, please, what Cas?” Dean panted. He pulled out and then slammed back in. 

Cas groaned underneath him, a quivering, shaking mess. God, could his professor get any hotter? “Didn’t think I had a thing for glasses until I saw you,” Dean murmured into Cas’ neck. He pulled back out and angled upward. When he pushed back in, he heard Cas groan. Dean smirked. Looked like he found his professor’s prostate.

“S-shut up and fuck me,” Cas said, lost in white, explosive pleasure. 

“Sure,” Dean said and continued to enthusiastically fuck Cas. It didn’t take long for both of them to shoot their loads out.

It was by far the best sex Dean ever had. He zipped up his pants and smirked lazily at Cas. Cas looked nearly passed out, still naked, on top his desk. He figured it was some good sex for Cas too. Even if Dean did fail this class, he could say without a doubt, it was totally worth it.

Dean felt the vibrations of his phone as it went off in his back pocket. Curious, he took it out and saw it was a text from one of his friends. It read simply: _Well??_

Dean grinned as he wrote back: _You’re right. 10/10, totally worth taking. Thanks, man. Wanna grab some food? Class is over._

He waited a beat. Another ping. Another message. _Sure. I know a good sushi place nearby._

_Cool. Where are you? We can take my car._

He didn’t wait to see the reply. Dean snapped his phone closed and looked over to Cas one last time. He leaned over and said, “Thanks for the great sex, professor. We should do it again sometime.”


End file.
